In the end, we will all be judged by the courage of our hearts
by Lawrena
Summary: Hernando a quitté Lito, après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Daniela. Lito s'est racheté de ses erreurs, mais cela n'a pas suffi... Alors que Noël approche, Lito déprime.


Mexico

 **« IN THE END, WE WILL ALL BE JUDGED**

 **BY THE COURAGE OF OUR HEARTS. »**

 **Lito & Hernando**

[NB : J'ai changé par rapport à la série, j'ai juste repris l'histoire de Danica comme excuse.]

Le soleil déclinait, les nuages apparaissaient et les températures chutaient de quelques degrés. Mexico n'était pas épargné par l'hiver, même s'il y faisait bien plus chaud que dans les pays du nord, à la même période. Ce n'était cependant pas une consolation pour le pauvre Lito, qui était gelé.

\- Saleté de temps…

Tourner en plein hiver était tout sauf agréable. Même si c'était au Mexique. Le temps reflétait cependant son humeur. Depuis quelques semaines, Lito était au fond du trou. Il faisait n'importe quoi sur le tournage, et n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa rupture avec Hernando. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'avoir quitté… Même deux mois après, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Le beau brun lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre une pause, qu'il ne supportait plus cette situation. Qu'il était prêt à beaucoup accepter pour lui, mais pas ce qu'il s'était passé avec Daniela. Qu'il l'ait ainsi laissée tomber… Ce n'était pas le Lito qu'il voulait aimer. « À la fin, nous serons tous jugés par le courage de notre cœur. », lui avait-il dit, avant de s'en aller. Il ne lui avait cependant pas dit quoi faire pour être le Lito qu'il aimait. Pour qu'il revienne. Hernando estimait que seul lui pouvait savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. Il ne voulait pas l'influencer dans ses choix, ni le changer. Il voulait l'aimer tel qu'il était, mais ne le pouvait pas, là. Il ne pouvait accepter ce qu'il avait fait. Ou plutôt pas fait… pour autant, il estimait que le Lito devait le faire par son propre choix, et non pas par amour pour Hernando. S'il le faisait et réparait son erreur en aidant Daniela, c'était pour lui-même, pour sa propre conscience. Non pas pour Hernando. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui reproche quoi que ce soit par la suite. Qu'il lui dise l'avoir fait pour lui. Ce devait être son choix, et sa volonté.

Lito avait fini par le comprendre, tout ça. Il avait réparé ses erreurs, après avoir longuement déprimé. Pourtant Hernando n'était pas revenu… Et il n'arrivait plus à goûter à la vie, à avancer. Se lever était plus dur que tout, et il voulait simplement s'allonger et ne plus jamais se relever. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il avait fait tout le mois de novembre, avant de se bouger un peu à partir de décembre. À partir du moment où il avait réparé ses erreurs. Il avait repris les tournages, même s'il était lamentable. Il se détestait d'avoir agi ainsi, et espérait juste que Hernando puisse lui pardonner. Sans lui, il n'était rien… Il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même.

Noël arrivait, et Lito avait refusé toutes les propositions qu'on lui avait fait. Il ne voulait même pas voir sa famille. Elle n'était pas au courant qu'il n'était plus avec Hernando, et il n'avait pas envie d'en parler… Il resterait donc chez lui. Du moins le croyait-il… car le jour-même, Daniela tambourina à sa porte. Comme il n'ouvrait pas, elle se servit des clés qu'il lui avait données, et pénétra dans l'appartement. C'était le bazar… depuis qu'Hernando n'était plus là, Lito ne faisait plus attention à rien, et encore moins à lui. Daniela grimaça mais s'avança. Elle trouva Lito dans son lit, portable à la main, à regarder des photos de lui et Hernando. Elle s'assied sur le lit.

\- Hello.

Il ne leva même pas les yeux. Il pleurait.

\- Tu peux pas rester comme ça, Lito…

Un silence lui répondit. Daniela s'avança et le prit contre elle. Elle caressa avec douceur ses cheveux et le consola. Il éclata en pleurs et pleura tout son saoul.

\- Il ne reviendra pas, Dani…

\- Alors va le chercher. Récupère-le.

\- Il ne veut plus de moi. Ca fait deux mois… Je crois qu'il ne m'aime plus.

La jeune femme le regarda, les yeux emplis de tristesse de le voir comme ça. Son sourire fut triste, lui aussi.

\- Moi je pense qu'il t'aime encore. Il faut que tu gardes confiance.

\- Comment ?

\- Déjà, tu vas sortir de ce lit. Tu vas aller prendre une douche, et t'habiller, te faire beau. Ensuite, nous prendrons le taxi que j'ai commandé. Ta famille nous attend.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je leur ai dit que je ne viendrai pas…

\- Je leur ai dit que tu viendrais, avec moi. Ils m'ont gentiment invité.

Lito ne comprenait pas.

\- Comment ?

\- On s'en moque, du comment. Va prendre une douche !

Lito grommela.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller… Je ne veux pas voir leurs regards entendus, devoir répondre à leurs questions sur l'absence d'Hernando, ni sur ta présence…

\- Tu n'auras pas à le faire. Je m'en suis occupé.

\- Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Daniela !

\- Et tu n'as pas à passer Noël tout seul. Alors écoute-moi, et va prendre une douche.

Lito la regarda… et éclata à nouveau en pleurs. Daniela le serra contre lui, son visage contre son cœur, et caressa avec tendresse ses cheveux pour l'apaiser. Le brun finit alors par se calmer. Il se leva, perdant à moitié l'équilibre, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir pris les vêtements qu'elle lui avait sortis. Il se lava puis s'habilla. Daniela s'occupa de lui raser un peu sa barbe, qui était beaucoup trop longue. Une heure plus tard, Lito était prêt. Daniela était déjà dans sa tenue de soirée. Ils pouvaient y aller… et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Le taxi les conduisit chez les Rodriguez. Lito était nerveux à l'idée de se rendre là-bas sans Hernando, et avec Daniela. Ils allaient tous croire qu'il était avec lui… alors qu'il était gay. Et que sa famille le savait. Que leur avait-elle dit, exactement ? Il soupira doucement, mais ne dit rien. Il se sentit cependant plus que stressé que jamais, quand ils sonnèrent à la porte de ses parents. Ce fut sa mère qui lui ouvrit. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et le prit à la brassée.

\- Oh, Lito !

Il la laissa faire et la serra contre lui. Il se sentait émotif, ce soir-là, et avait l'impression qu'il allait craquer et se mettre à pleurer toutes les deux secondes… Il lutta pour ne pas se laisser aller aux larmes et tenta un bref sourire.

\- Bonsoir, maman. Joyeux Noël.

Elle se tourna alors vers la jeune femme.

\- Vous devez être Daniela. Merci de nous avoir amené Lito. Vous êtes une femme charmante, il n'avait pas menti.

Daniela sourit et rougit un peu, contente. Lito, lui, fut surpris. « Il ? » Quand avait-il dit cela ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Même si c'était vrai, oui. Daniela était une femme charmante. Seulement il était gay. Et son cœur était pris par Hernando.

\- Rentrez, il fait un froid de canard dehors !

Ils se mirent donc au chaud. Des voix provenaient du salon. Lito reconnut parmi elles, celle de son père et de son oncle.

\- On allait commencé. Vous êtes les derniers, tout le monde est là.

Lito acquiesça, soulagé de ne pas entendre parler d'Hernando. Il retira donc sa veste, puis se dirigea vers le salon.

Son cœur s'arrêta alors.

Une grande table y était dressée, et la décoration était très jolie. Un grand sapin avait été installé dans un coin, bien qu'il n'avait pas encore été décoré. Ils le faisaient généralement en famille, le jour de Noël. Les décorations trônaient en effet dans un coin. Lito s'avança, ayant du mal à y croire. Il ne fit pas attention à son père. Il ne fit pas attention à son oncle, sa tante, ou ses cousins. La seule chose qu'il était capable de voir, c'était Lui. Il portait une chemise, avec un petit pull noir par-dessus. Il était magnifique. Avec ses lunettes sur le nez. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Hernando…

Sa voix était enrouée. Hernando releva les yeux et frissonna en croisant le regard de Lito. Il lui adressa un faible sourire, et un petit signe de la tête.

\- Lito.

Daniela apparut derrière Lito et le poussa pour l'installer à côté d'Hernando, avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. L'acteur avait du mal à réaliser, et n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Les joues un peu rouges, il ne pouvait décrocher son regard d'Hernando. Que faisait-il ici ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il l'aimait donc encore… ?

Sa mère revint, et ils se servirent à manger. Les conversations allaient bon train, mais Lito restait plutôt silencieux, se contentant de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Il écoutait d'une oreille, la conversation entre son père et Hernando. Entendre sa voix… il en frissonna de tout son long. Comme ce son lui avait manqué. Et puis, il adorait l'écouter, et l'entendre parler d'art. On sentait la passion dans sa voix.

La soirée se déroula plutôt bien, mais Lito et Hernando ne parlèrent presque pas, même s'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Pourtant… Hernando finit par sentir quelque chose venir taquiner sa jambe. Il eut un violent frisson et regarda Hernando qui ne le regardait absolument pas, parlant à sa voisin de gauche. Lito déglutit avec difficulté. Avait-il rêvé ? Pourtant, le pied se mit à lui caresser le bas de la jambe. Il en eut à nouveau un violent frisson, et se mit à répondre au contact, le cœur battant. Cela continua jusqu'à la fin du plat principal, et un petit peu après. Quand sa mère voulut aller chercher le dessert, Hernando lui dit de ne pas se déranger, qu'il allait y aller. Le contact fut donc rompu, et Lito eut du mal à penser. Finalement, il se leva d'un coup.

\- Je… Je vais lui donner un coup de main.

Il le suivit donc en cuisine. Hernando était en train de sortir les buches du frigo. Il les posa sur la table et sortit des assiettes. Lito lui sortit les ustensiles pour pouvoir découper la buche et donner les parts. Ils se regardèrent alors, l'un à côté de l'autre.

\- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, murmura alors Lito de sa voix un peu rauque, due à l'émotion.

Hernando lui sourit avec douceur, bien que timidité.

\- Moi aussi, j'en suis content.

\- Ta présence… ton pied sous la table… est-ce que ça signifie que tu m'aimes encore ?

Hernando déglutit avec difficulté.

\- Daniela m'a raconté que tu n'allais pas bien, répondit-il seulement.

Ils avaient tous les deux le regard tremblant.

\- Hernando… tu me manques.

Le cuisinier le regarda, et sut qu'il était sincère. Il voyait ses yeux rouges, sa mine triste. Il semblait déprimé et au bout du rouleau. Et il était dans le même état, même s'il le cachait mieux… Lito lui manquait. Terriblement. Alors il s'approcha de lui, prenant son temps, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je veux qu'on reparte à zéro, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Lito en frissonna de tout son long. Il n'y croyait plus… et voilà qu'il l'embrassait. Sa main sur sa joue, son nez qui frôlait le sien, son souffle qui se mélangeait au sien… Il se sentit perdre la tête. Lui aussi voulait repartir à zéro, et le retrouver. Être avec lui, et l'aimer comme il le méritait.

\- Je te promets d'être un meilleur homme. D'être plus courageux.

\- Lito… ne me le promets pas à moi. Promets-le à toi, pour toi.

L'acteur acquiesça.

\- Je me le promets aussi. Mais je voulais que tu le saches…

\- Je le sais.

Alors ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, et Hernando le fit reculer lentement, et vint le plaquer doucement contre le frigo.

À nouveau, sa main se posa sur sa joue. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, avec douceur et tendresse, se retrouvant. Ils s'étaient tant manqués… Lito se sentait comme dans un rêve, et priait pour ne jamais s'en réveiller. Ce serait trop douloureux.

Ils ne se séparèrent que quand Daniela arriva. Elle sauta, toute excitée, et les applaudit, heureuse pour eux.

\- Félicitations !

Ils s'écartèrent, gênés, et apportèrent le dessert dans la salle. Ils ne pouvaient cependant s'empêcher de sourire tous les deux. Ils s'étaient retrouvés, et avaient à présent hâte de n'être que tous les deux, seuls. À table, ils gardèrent la main dans celle de l'autre, entre deux bouchées de buche. Ils passèrent ensemble une excellente soirée. Ils décorèrent le sapin avec les guirlandes, se souriant toutes les deux dix secondes et se dévorant du regard. Quand minuit retentit, ils ouvrirent les cadeaux. Lito n'avait du coup rien acheté à Hernando… mais ce dernier lui avait offert une montre magnifique… et une paire de tongues.

\- Comme tu en as perdu une…

Lito se sentit à la fois pathétique… et heureux. Il attira Hernando à lui et l'embrassa avec fougue.

\- Merci. Je t'offrirai ton cadeau plus tard… je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'acheter.

Il ne l'avait surtout pas prévu. Mais il avait déjà une idée en tête. Dès le lendemain, il réserverait des vacances pour la semaine qui suivrait, sur une île paradisiaque. Après tout, ils avaient bien besoin de se retrouver. Lui, Hernando… et Daniela. C'était un ménage à trois étrange, qui s'était formé. Mais cela leur convenait parfaitement et les rendait tous les trois heureux. Ils s'aimaient tant… et Daniela était heureuse de pouvoir profiter un peu de leur amour, d'assister à l'amour si profond et réel entre ces deux êtres, d'en être le témoin et le gardien. Car elle comptait bien tout faire pour que leur histoire perdure. C'était elle qui avait été voir Hernando et l'avait raisonné en voyant qu'il était aussi malheureux que Lito. Elle lui avait expliqué à quel point Lito avait changé, comment il l'avait sauvé et s'était comporté avec courage. Et combien il l'aimait encore et était malheureux, sans lui. Que ce n'était pas trop tard, et qu'ils ne pouvaient juste pas en rester là. Ils étaient faits pour être ensemble… Hernando s'était laissé facilement convaincre, étant toujours aussi fou amoureux de l'acteur. Et à eux deux, ils avaient monté ce plan pour faire la surprise à Lito.

Ce Noël, qui devait être le pire de tous, s'était finalement révélé le plus magnifique. Le miracle de Noël avait eu lieu, pour eux.

Et le soir…

The End


End file.
